


The First Time

by LexaWard



Series: Soulmates Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, John Watson - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaWard/pseuds/LexaWard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first time they see each-others red marks.</p><p>Can be read as a stand alone fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's amazing what you can come up with on a Sunday morning.
> 
> Sequel to 'Soulmates and Lines to Cross' but can be read as a stand alone fic.

  


The first time Sherlock laid eyes on John’s mark his world stopped. He couldn’t be sure for how long but for those singular moments all he could focus on was the little red abrasion above John’s heart which was a perfect adjacent copy of his own.

They were stood in together in nothing but their shirts, John’s all the way unbuttoned and Sherlock’s barely touched due to his fumbling hands that this was  _finally_ happening. His fingers gingerly touched the mark and he sucked in a breath as John’s heartbeat was pumping in double tandem to his own like they were one and the same.

   “Hey…” John spoke quietly as if the moment could be ruined by his voice. It couldn’t.  
   “You okay?” He asked when Sherlock didn’t respond other than blinking slowly at the mark, his eyes reverent.  
   “You…you’re mine.  _My soulmate…_ ” Sherlock eventually responded and a little tension John was holding onto was released from his shoulders. Sherlock dragged his eyes away from the mark and met John’s whose were smiling at him. Sherlock would be able to tell if John was smiling with only his eyes because they always a little glint in the top left corner by the edge of the pupil as if conducting its own light. Really that’s where Sherlock got the metaphor from anyway.

John’s hands worked slowly running up Sherlock’s hips and around to his chest before beginning to unbutton Sherlock’s own shirt with steady ease, never the one to be unsteady in a nervous situation. A rock against the sea. Sherlock’s rock. Except John was determined to never wither away like he was obsidian; only more beautiful as it was cut away.

John’s hands stopped when they had pushed all the buttons from their tiny holes and he pushed the fabric just far enough so that he could smooth his hands along Sherlock’s own mark. Breath left him in a rush of warmth and disbelief.  
   “ _My soulmate._ ” John’s eyes never left Sherlock’s for a second as he rubbed a sheepish thumb along Sherlock’s own red mark.   
   “Since the beginning I thought I would never...” He cut himself off as Sherlock shushed him gently and his voice broke a little.  
   “It doesn’t matter now. We’re each-others forever.” Sherlock promised John. He also silently promised that no matter what happened, no matter where either would go, he would always come back for John.  _His soulmate._  
   “I love you.”  
   “I love you.” It didn’t matter who said it first, what mattered was that it was said.  

They came together in an implosion of two bodies becoming one. Four hands wrapping around two necks tightly and clasping whatever hair they could grab and never let go of. Two shirts still worn but not all together crushed between torso’s crushing together leaving no air, no friction; as if all physics had ceased because particles had no right to be between the two lovers at this point in time. Two mouths were open and inviting to each-other’s tongue as they explored one another. Four eyes tightly closed because they didn’t need to look to feel the lust rising and love exploding around them. And finally two red marks against four pectoral muscles like they were once again one.   

 


End file.
